Kekarie
Kekarie is a character in Mini-Grand 5101. Profile Biography: After the creation of the universe, this creature was whisked into existence by a god. Its job was to just protect the forest, and that was a pretty easy job. At the time, there wasn't really anything threatening around (to the forest as large at least), so it had a nice time just hanging out in the forest, talking to plants and animals, and not really having to deal with anything that was sentient enough to disturb the natural order of things. So, one day, it just fell asleep... for a few thousand years. When it woke up it was thoroughly confused, didn't really know what to do with itself, until it was led to some village of humans by some nice trees. At first they were deathly afraid, but one village elder knew of the Wind Spirit's legend, told it its own name, and begged for help with the loggers that were about to destroy the forest. Remembering its purpose, it set off do just that, albeit in an indirect way. Unfortunately, this led to tragedy, when in a fit of unjustified rage, the loggers set the forest near the village on fire while they worked on another side of it. Kekarie was similarly enraged, and for the first time in it's entire life it flipped out, leaving the workers scarred and injured and completely unable to remember what had happened. The following morning, the villagers tried to find the wind spirit, but it was gone. Description: Standing at some five feet, the birdlike spirit has a feathered, blue and green torso with some rougher magenta legs. Its feet each have three, powerful clawed toes. It also has a small pair of magenta wings, only slightly large enough to wrap around his body. From the neck up is his orange, beaked head, which also lacks feathers. Finally, its most odd limb is his large, yellow, prehensile tail, which has five clawed, humanoid fingers at the end. Personality wise, Kekarie’s a bit of a prankster. Likes to juggle with the tail, enjoys speaking with plants, animals, and children. It likes attention from the younger ones very much. It cares for the forest and lives to protect it, but for the most part prefers to go about its business in a lazy way, because for the time that its been active, it didn't really have to do much. It acts a bit dumber than it lets on, and it doesn't speak at all unless absolutely necessary. However, if it gets enraged enough, it will show it's full god granted elemental power. Items/Abilities: Being a wind spirit, it does not require food or drink, but greatly enjoys fruit and various liquids. Its beak and claws can pierce and rip apart moderately hard objects, while its tail-hand can only scratch or carve at things. However, it can easily wield weapons with little difficulty, and is easily maneuverable and strong, capable of suspending the rest of the body with ease. It has extraordinarily good balance, and a sixth sense for falling objects. It also can spit out compressed wind bullets of varying power, ranging from enough to knock a hat off, to piercing a bulldozer. While it has a great control of wind, unless severely aggravated, it prefers to limit itself to only passive wind control to increase speed and jumping ability, with the exception of his wind bullets. In Mini-Grand 5101 Development Kekarie was a bit of a funtime prankster then a witch enslaved him and he was annoyed by that. Death Burned alive by aforementioned witch/dragon. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Dead Characters